HeartBreaker
by Lovely856
Summary: 2 ans après s'être fait larguer par Noah Puckerman, l'amour de sa vie, Quinn à refait sa vie, à Los Angeles. Elle est aujourd'hui une jeune femme populaire, et elle sort surtout avec Justin Berry, le frère de sa meilleure amie Rachel. Mais que va t-elle faire quand, d'un coup, Noah va refaire surface? Quick Romance / Faberry & Quinntana FriendShip! Hope you enjoy! :)
1. Prologue

_**HeartBreaker  
****Prologue.**_

« _Quinn : Comment tu-tu peux me faire ça ? Je.. Je t'aimais, j'ai tout fait pour toi. E-Et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est me larguer ? Co-omme ça ?_ » pleure

« _? : Quinn, je suis désolé mais nous deux, fallait s'en douter, c'était impossible. On à essayer, ça a pas marché. Faut pas pleurer, il y en aura plein des autres mecs !_ »

« _Quinn : Des autres mecs ouais, mais des autres mecs comme toi, nan ! _» continue de pleurer

« _? : Quinn…_ » met sa main sur mon épaule

« _Quinn : Me touche pas! Dégage, je veux plus jamais te revoir. Plus jamais, ok ?_ » pars

Voilà. Ça c'est fini comme ça. Je croyais qu'il m'aimait, mais apparemment, je me suis trompé. Il ne m'a même pas empêché de partir. Ce mec, j'aurais donné ma vie pour lui. Ce mec, il s'appelle Noah Puckerman et je suis tombé amoureuse de lui. J'ai même envie de dire que je me suis fracassé la tête.

**2 years old later**

Aujourd'hui, cela fait 2 an, 2 an qu'il m'a quitté. Et je n'ai jamais réussi à l'oublier. Le divorce de mes parents tombé à pic, car 2 mois après notre rupture, je m'envoler direction Los Angeles. Mais aujourd'hui, cela fait également 1 mois que je sors avec un nouveau garçon. Son nom, Justin Berry. Le frère de Rachel Berry, ma meilleure amie. Les changements ? Je suis la fille la plus populaire de l'université de CU. Effectivement, j'ai changé, mais tout pourrais bien redevenir comme avant. S'il n'avait pas refait surface…

_Dianna Agron is Quinn Fabray_

_Mark Salling is Noah Puckerman_

_Lea Michele is Rachel Berry_

_Brandt Daugherty is Justin Berry_

_Naya Rivera is Santana Lopez_

_A__nd o__ther…_


	2. On ne peut pas empêcher un cœur d'aimer

_Chapt. 1.  
_

_**6 :30. Quinn's Bedroom. Point of view, Quinn F.**_

Mon réveil venait de sonné. Une nouvelle journée venait de commencer, mais elle n'était pas comme toute les autres qui défilaient sans que je ne m'en aperçoive. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, que j'aurai préféré oublié. Aujourd'hui cela faisait 2 ans, jours pour jours, que mon cœur avait était brisé.

**7 :47. Maison des Fabray**

Dans quelques minutes Justin sera là, pour m'emmener à l'Université. Justin, c'est mon nouveau petit ami. Il a 19 ans, 1 an de plus que moi, qui en a 18. Justin est le grand frère de Rachel, ma première amie que je me suis faite. Une fille vraiment super, qui a un vrai don de chant. Elle est de petite taille, aux yeux noisette et aux cheveux foncé, et à un caractère d'or. Elle me comprend parfaitement, quel que soit mon humeur, et malgré le fait que je sorte avec son frère, elle me comprend quand j'ai besoin d'air. Car, pour en revenir à Justin, qui a tout pour lui, il est grand, musclé et aux yeux verts, est très possessif et jaloux. Ce qui est dur à gérer quand moi, je me fais draguer par tous les garçons de l'université. Il faut dire que, sans me vanter, j'ai plutôt bien était gâtée par la nature. Grande, long cheveux blond, yeux verts, tout le monde souhaite me ressembler, ce qui peut attirer les foudres de certaines filles je dois l'avouer…

Mais je n'ai jamais étais attiré par cette popularité. Dans mon ancien lycée, j'étais ce qu'on peut qualifier de looseuse… Je faisais partie du Glee Club, et je me fichais de ce que les autres pensaient, moi j'aimé chanter et c'était le principal. Un jour, je me souviens avoir tenté de rentrer dans l'équipe de Cheerleading, le coach me trouvait bien, trouvait que je dansé et bougé bien mais la capitaine avait tout fait pour que je ne sois pas sélectionner. Et ça avait fonctionné. Et c'est depuis ça que chaque jours, elle avait ce malin plaisir à m'humilier en me jetant un slushie en pleine figure ou encore en lançant des rumeurs sur moi…

Je garde un très mauvais souvenir de mon lycée dans l'Ohio, que ce soit pour ce que cette Kitty me faisait subir, ou pour le garçon pour lequel j'étais amoureuse…

Un klaxon me tira de mes rêveries. C'était celui de Justin, qui avait ce sourire qui m'avait tout de même plu. Je le rejoignis dans sa BM, et le salua par un simple bisous sur la joue.

**«** _Justin : C'est tout ?_ **»** souris

**«** _Quinn : Pourquoi ? Tu crois que tu as mérité plus ?_ **»** souris et l'embrasse amoureusement sur la bouche

Vous devez vous dire que je suis amoureuse de Justin. Il est un peu le garçon parfait. C'est vrai, mais pour être totalement honnête, je ne sais pas si je suis amoureuse. Je l'aime, oui, mais pas d'un amour fort comme pour Noah…

**7 :55. Carlifornia University.**

Justin gara sa voiture sur le parking, sortis et vins m'ouvrir la porte afin que je descende. Il était assez gentleman, il voulait me rendre heureuse, tout simplement. Après être sortis, il prit ma main et regarda tous les garçons qui nous regardait, il m'embrassa en signe de victoire. Pour montrer que c'est avec lui que j'étais, et pas un de ces pauvre types comme il aimait les appelés. Parfois, Justin me rappelait les garçons de McKinley, arrogant envers les personnes d'une classe inférieur, et cela ne me plaisait pas, sachant que j'étais moi-même de cette casse, avant.

**«** _Rachel : Hum Hum_ **»** se racle la gorge pour montrer sa présence

**«** _Quinn : Ah, Rachel_ **»** souris **«** _Tu es magnifique aujourd'hui !_ **»**

**«** _Rachel : Merci, mais pas autant que toi en tout cas !_ **»** souris puis me fait la bise, souris à Justin

Rachel* était habillée d'une robe rose clair, avec de jolis escarpins plateformes à haut talons marron, son incontournable sac Prada marron également avec un de ses rubans qu'elle mettait tous les jours. Elle en possédait des centaines!

Moi**, j'étais habillé simplement aujourd'hui, un chemisier sans manches blanc, légèrement transparent, que j'avais rentré dans une jupe asymétrique rose clair, avec une ceinture noire afin de mettre en valeur ma taille fine. Une magnifique paires de chaussures noire et ma petite sacoche Chanel noire. Pour moi, l'apparence avait beaucoup d'importance. La plupart du temps, on ne me juger que sur cela, alors il fallait toujours en avoir une belle. Et il faut dire que depuis que ma mère à trouver cet emplois chez ce ELLE magazine, nous avons gagné beaucoup d'argent.

**«** _Justin : Elle est toujours magnifique voyons !_ _**»**_ me souris **«** _Bon, les filles, je vous laisse, je vais rejoindre les gars ! On se voit plus tard ?_ **»** m'embrasse et pars

**«** _Rachel :_ attend que Justin soit loin puis me parle _Tu sais, je crois qu'il tient vraiment à toi… __**»**_  


**«** _Quinn : Mais je tiens à lui aussi ! C'est juste que je ne sais pas si je suis amoureuse de lui ou pas… _**»** commence à avancer vers l'entrée

**«**_ Rachel :_ à mes côtés_ Je comprends, mais je, je veux dire, si tu ne l'ai pas dis le moi, et j'essaierai de lui prouver que vous n'êtes pas fait pour être ensemble, pour que au cas où tu le largues, je n'insinue pas que tu vas le faire hein ! Mais je, je pourrais toujours tenter quelque chose pour qu'il ne soit pas triste tu comprends… C'est mon frère, je ne veux pas qu'il soit malheureux... **»**_

**«** _Quinn :_ ris légèrement _Rach' respire, je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais le larguer ! Après tout, on avait dit qu'on essayer et qu'on voyait ce qu'il se passerait. Mais de toute manière, on tient l'un à l'autre, donc il n'y a pas de problème._ **»** souris à Rachel

**«** _Rachel : M'oui…_ **»** écarquille les yeux en me pointant du doigts une fille **«** _OH MON DIEU, MAIS QUEL HONTE DE PORTER CE GENRE DE ROBE AVEC CE GENRE DE CHAUSSURES ! Quinny, je sens mon cœur défaillir, emmène-moi loin !..._ **»**

Je riais, parfois, Rachel pouvait se montrer très théâtrale. Mais elle avait ça dans le sang, tout simplement…

**«** _Quinn : Je me demande toujours qu'est-ce que tu fais à L.A. ! Va à New Yooooooooork !_ **»**

**«** _Rachel : Si tu viens avec moi !_ **»**

**«** _Quinn : Pourquoi pas !_ **»**

**«** _Rachel : Super !.._ **»** souris

**12 :16 Réfectoire**

Je venais de rejoindre Santana et Rachel qui étaient déjà assisent. Santana c'est un peu comme ma seconde meilleure amie. Pour elle, tout est facile au niveau des mecs, l'amour ça n'existe pas. Elle couche et elle voit après, si c'est un bon coup, elle se met avec sinon, il ne se passe rien d'autre. C'est un peu grâce à elle que j'ai oublié mon passé, elle m'a fait sortir, m'éclater (sans que je ne couche, car c'est interdit avant le mariage pour moi), elle m'a changé les idées, et les a remplacés par des nouvelles. Mais bon, ça «thérapie» n'a pas si bien marché puisque je pense encore à lui…

**«** _Santana : Alors Blondie, ça vas aujourd'hui ?.._ **»** me souris, savant très bien quel jour c'était pour moi

**«** _Quinn :_ ment _0ui, t'inquiète pas_ **»** souris

**«** _Santana :_ pas convaincu, regarde Rachel _M'ouais… **»**_

J'avais donc tout raconter à Santana, enfin Rachel lui en avait parler et j'étais donc obligé de lui raconter..

Pendant que l'on mangé, nous parlions de pleins de choses, comme à chaque fois enfaite, et j'avais proposé d'aller à Venice Beach, pour profiter du beau temps, ce qui avait était de suite accepté.

Juste après ça, Justin vint me chercher, pour aller faire un tour avant notre prochain cours où nous n'étions pas ensemble.

**13 :07 Cours extèrieur.**

Nous étions assis sur un banc, j'étais dans ses bras, et j'étais bien, en sécurité, mais quelque chose ne me plaisais pas, et je n'arrivais pas à savoir quoi… Je n'écoutais même pas Justin parler.

**«**_ Justin : … et là la meuf est tombé et sa mini-jupe s'est déchiré, j'te raconte pas comment on c'est péter une barre moi et Noah ! On était genre des … **»**_

**«** _Quinn :_ s'arrête de respiré _QUI ?_ **»**

**«** _Justin : Bha Noah, le nouveau._ **»**

**«**_ Quinn : No-Noah ? Y-y'as un nouveau qui s'appelle Noah ? Ici ?_ **»** respire bruyamment

**«** _Justin : Bha ouais, il vient de je sais plus trop où, une ville pommé de l'Ohio je crois… **»**_

Je me redressé d'un coup, ça ne pouvait pas être lui, c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas être ici, à Los Angeles. Si c'était lui, qu'est-ce qu'il ferait ici ? Pourquoi serait-il venu ici ? Pour me retrouver ? Non, il m'a oublié, il m'avait bien fait comprendre que je n'étais plus rien pour lui…

**«** _Justin : T'es sûr que ça vas ? T'es toute blanche d'un coup…_ **»** jaloux **« **_Tu le connais ?_ **»**

**«**_ Quinn : Heu, n-non, je-je crois pas. Tu connais son nom de famille ?..._ **»**

**«** _Justin : Heu _**»** essaie de s'en souvenir **«** _Ça finis par man._ **»**

**«** _Quinn :_ mens _Oh, heu, je-je le connais pas alors._ **»** souris

En réalité, si, je le connaissais. Très bien même, puisque j'avais étais éperdument amoureuse de lui. Et lui, m'avait brisé le cœur comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait. Si tu savais comme je regrettais d'être tombé dans ses bras, de l'avoir aimé à ce point. Pourquoi revenait-il dans ma vie ? Et ce jour ci, précisément?..

Parfois le destin nous joue des tours, mais un comme ça, j'aurais préféré l'éviter.

*Tenue de Rachel : img11 . /pics /706454rachellook. png (enlever les espaces)

** Tenue de Quinn : img11.h ostingpics pics/7291 58QUINNLOOK. png (enlever les espaces)

TADAAAAM. Chapitre 1 en ligne. Vous avez aimé? J'espère bien! :) Les tenues c'est moi qui les ai faites, ahah, j'ai essayé de gérer mais bon... :') Bon, vous avez cas me dire ce que vous en pensez en commentaire, ça me fera plaisir! Bisous 3


End file.
